Shatterpoint Conglomerate
Background A clan of Plague adherents and displaced Lightning engineers taken up refuge on the edge of the Wyrmwound, the Shatterpoint Conglomerate is a leading institution in genetics and cybernetics research. (WIP) Clan Structure * The Triumvirate and its Branches: (WIP) ** Apoptotic Branch *** Handles long-term affairs and direction (the "brain") ** Necrotic Branch *** Day-to-day business and resource allocation (the "limbs") ** Ischemic Branch *** Spiritual and cultural observation (the "heart") Clan Members, by Branch Apoptopic Branch * Shalmyllyn (Triumvirate, Ischemic Branch) Necrotic Branch * Drakka (Triumvirate, Apoptotic Branch) Ischemic Branch * Torres (Triumvirate, Necrotic Branch) * Udun (General, Sphere of Defense) * Mordor (General, Sphere of Offense) * Melora (Director, R&D) * Fachtna (Magic Regulation, Psychological Warfare Lead) * Radha (Accounting, Production Overseer) * Viscidus (Geophysicist, Resource Acquisition) * Akane (Security Director) * x (Safety Director) * Acaelus (Chief Medic) * Krvni'' (Archmage, General Magic Advisory)'' * Vadim'' (Sr. Battle Mage, Military Applications)'' * Crotalus (Toxicologist, Venom Specialist) * Alturius (Personal Guard) * Farryn (Personal Guard) * Frost ''('rename, Elder)'' * Oneiros (Magic Regulation, Shade Cleanser ) * Bastian (Magic Regulation, Shade Cleanser ) * Vritra * Stroma * Lyzolda * Era * Andraste (Exalt Trainer) * Hynek (Exalt Guidance) * Braith (Magic Regulation, Containment) * Visnja (Intelligence, Cyber Security) * Xolotl (Molecular Biologist, Mutation and Adaptation) * Teleon (Engineer) * '''Bismarc (rename) * Akephalos * Eurydice * Manaha * Lujayn * Crepare * Anima * Ysolt * Acacia * Caern * Eitan * Shyscale (rename) * Halka * Unathi * Braen * Aleru * Ignatius * Archai * Pax * Telkhis * Katipo * Vitale * Hemata * Rapha (Magic Regulation) * Ixone (Maintenance Engineer) * Xanthus (Chemist) * Tehom (Deep Sea Team, Lead) * Ataxia (Enhanced Unit, Poison Specialist) * Misieth * Isokrates * Nemeton (Industrial Engineer, Reverse Engineering) * Itzal (Magic Regulation, Archaeologist and Shade Research) * Arien * Athanas * Sefka * Calixa * Rhian * Sennari (Chemist, Nutritionist) * Ciardha (Magic Regulation, Shade Research) * Innya * Rei * Scoria * Aen * Akane (rename) * Glynwen * Toyesh * Maelstrom * Carris * Saturn * Neschume * Raidon * Dion * Haust * Aleya * Haloke * Foudre * Anafiel * Amelia * Query * Antiphon * Meztli * Mercy * Apollyon * Kcalb (rename) * Ankos * Anguines * Alastor * Vasaer * Tenebre * Deme * Bastille * Aleutia * Caeswyn * Two * Hourii * Ingemar * Trepein * (WIP) Territory WIP Compound WIP Products and Research * Prostheses (replacement and augmentation) ** Options span from partial limb replacements to full body chasses (prototype stage) * Muscle/bone weave and synthetic tissue construction ** Nanites woven through scales and/or skeletal structure to create a sort of natural armor (re: metallic/alloy or crystal/facet) ** Scaffolding (metallic frame with muscle, skin, and even organ tissue grown over it via Plague magic) * Genetic modification and enhancement ** Specialization in venoms and toxins ** Draconic mana reservoir manipulation ** General genome manipulation (cloning and gene therapy) * Control theory ** Lightning "reprograming" ** Parasitic manipulation of host phenotype (behavior modification) * Artificial intelligence ** Automaton/draconic constructs (magic and tech based) ** Virtual entities (military applications) * Medical parasitology * General pathology * Extensive use of patents (spell binding) ** Legal office Political Stance *On Beastclans *Interflight relations **Official neutrality Resources, Assets, and Acquisitions (WIP) General notes on resource acquisition, subsidiary/annexed clans and tributes, notes on annexation of Shalmyllyn's home clan, irrigation and tunneling Military Prowess *General Militia *Scouting Units *Toxic Leige (rename, Enhanced Unit?) *Beastclan Affairs *Psychological Warfare Unit (experimental) *Intelligence Network Magic Usage Or lack thereof. (WIP, anti-Shade measures, Arcane predjudice, etc.) Alliances * Trade Agreements: ** The Bone Castle (fishing/tunneling operations on east coast?) Hostilities WIP Category:Plague Category:Ancient Lair